Alone in the TARDIS
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: The Doctor leaves Donna and Rose alone in the TARDIS. Drunken fun ensues. Femslash! Reviews most welcome!


"What do you suppose he's doing, going off like that and leaving us behind? That's not like him at all."

"Hell if I know! What I'm more concerned about is what we'll do waiting for him. Who knows how long he'll be? He might have gone off to mate with some prostitute on Mars or something." Donna replied in her ever so sarcastic tone to the blonde standing across from her in the TARDIS.

Rose smiled and giggled at this. No matter what was happening, Donna could always make her laugh. She was such a funny and charming person, not to mention beautiful. Rose found herself gazing at Donna for a bit too long, so she quickly averted her eyes before she'd notice.

When she looked back at Donna, the redheaded companion was going through her numerous bags of clothing, obviously trying to find something. Finally, she pulled out two bottles of alcohol. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't know how intolerable the Doctor would be... I had to come prepared, just in case. While I haven't needed it yet, I think this calls for some. Join me?" she asked, before tossing a bottle of vodka to Rose.

Rose caught the bottle just before it crashed to the floor, and figured, hell, why not. Maybe if she had a little alcohol in her system she'd be able to tell Donna how she feels... no, no, that would be stupid. Rose sat on the floor of the TARDIS next to Donna, clinked bottles, and drank. They both winced slightly at the feel of the alcohol hitting their throats, and just sat there, chatting and sharing stories about the Doctor.

A little while (and many drinks) later, Rose and Donna were completely trashed. Giggling and talking, they were dancing around the TARDIS to no music at all, just the sound of their laughter.

Rose, who often got affectionate while intoxicated, found herself almost jumping on Donna, embracing her into a hug.

"Oh, Donna, you're my best friend! You and the Doctor of course! Oh I just love you both!" she said, a giant smile on her face, the words coming out rather slurred... and before she could stop herself, she found her lips against Donna's.

Donna pulled back, her eyes wide with surprise. "What the hell was that about?" she said, her voice sounding a bit shrill.

Rose's cheeks seemed to turn about ten different colours of pink. "Oh god... Donna... I don't know... I just... I'm sorry... I don't know what happened..."

Donna took a moment to think about what just happened, and shrugged her shoulders. "Ah, fuck it." she said, and leaned into Rose, pressing her soft lips against Rose's. She felt Rose smile into the kiss as she reciprocated. Rose brought a gentle hand to the back of Donna's head, bringing her in closer and deeping their passionate and sudden kiss. She lightly bit Donna's tongue, and she felt her moan slightly into her hot mouth. Donna removed Rose's blue jacket, running a hand down one of her now bare arms. She shivered slightly, both at the cooler temperature and the touch. She broke the kiss, only to proceed to kiss and nip at Donna's neck, her tongue trailing upwards toward her jawline. Donna threw her head back and gasped, welcoming the pleasure that the younger blonde woman was giving her. Rose lifted Donna's gray shirt off, revealing her smooth, pale body, and her breasts that were threatening to spill out of her bra. Donna repeated the action to Rose, and reached around her slender frame and removed her bra. She planted a kiss on her shoulderblade, and travelled lower until her mouth closed around a hard nipple, her tounge swirling around the rosy pink bud.

"Oh, god... yes... ugh... want you so much..." Rose muttered, before undoing the other woman's bra and doing the same to Donna. Her lips went lower, leaving kisses and tracing her tongue along her stomach. She unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down her legs, and spread her legs with one hand, running her fingers along her thighs. Rose ran her index finger along Donna's core, feeling how wet she was. Donna couldn't help but moan and gasp.

"Please... Rose... just fuck me.." she said, her voice heavy with lust. Rose took Donna's knickers off, and rubbed her clit lightly before darting her tongue out of her mouth, and licking her clit, taking it into her hot mouth and sucking on it. Donna bucked her hips towards her face, wanting more. Two of her fingers slipped inside Donna, curving to hit that one spot that just felt so good. Between her tongue ravishing her clit, and her fingers pumping inside of her, it wasn't long before Donna hit her climax, moans and various profanities escaping her mouth as Rose continued her ministrations, intesifying every feeling that was rushing through her body.

Once Donna came down from her high, she smirked slightly at Rose.

"I believe it's your turn now, isn't it?" she said sexily, and she removed the rest of Rose's clothes, her mouth eager to envelop her pussy. She hungrily explored every part of her lover's aching pussy with her tongue, sucking and licking, encouraged by Rose's moans. She thrusted her tongue into Rose's wet core, and just as Rose's walls began to clamp down around her, the doors to the TARDIS burst open.

"You won't believe where I've been! Oh, it was brilliant..." The Doctor stopped still when he saw what was going on in front of him, his mouth hung open.

"Yet I don't think it was as brilliant as this..."


End file.
